starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Карлист Риекан
|принадлежность = *Галактическая Республика **Судебные войска **Великая армия Республики *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Армия Альянса **Целевая группа по безопасности Альянса *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика **Верховное командование Новой Республики **Разведка Новой Республики *Галактический Альянс}} Карлист Риекан, другой вариант перевода − Райкен, Риекан или Рийкен — генерал, сражавшийся вместе с повстанцами, впоследствии стал премьер-министром. Биография Когда Карлист, исследуя спутники соседней с Альдерааном Делайи, своими глазами видел гибель родной планеты, он поклялся, что Империя больше никогда не одержит верх. Генерал Риекан командовал Базой "Эхо" на Хоте и наблюдал за ее эвакуацией. Спустя много лет он стал Верховным главнокомандующим Новой республики и два года был премьер-министром. Во время конфликта с Йеветой он стал главой разведки Новой Республики. Нашествие Юужань-вонгов заставило его вернуться в строй и возглавить Планетарные Оборонительные Силы Корусанта. Появления *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *'' Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command 3'' *''The Last Command 4'' * *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Lightsider'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' Источники *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Заготовки о персонажах Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Генералы армии Альянса Категория:Бюрократы Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Галактического Альянса Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Генералы Армии Новой Республики Категория:Офицеры республиканской армии Категория:Статьи для расширения Категория:Бюрократы Новой Республики Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту